kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Maggosh
(マスター商人試験, masutā shōnin shiken) DreadBane Hey, thanks. It's an idea I've been sitting on for a while now. I'll have to make new pages for Soul Society and his keyblades, as well as for the story itself. Oh, and his son; but that's something I'll have to work at another day. So is it alright if I start those pages? Maggosh 18:53, October 11, 2009 (UTC) That's what I have planned. I never intended for NDB to be part of KHL. Maggosh 19:10, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Will Kingdom Hearts Arcana work? Maggosh 19:14, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Consider it done. Maggosh 19:18, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Alright, I've started the main page. I'll get to the others now. Maggosh 19:53, October 11, 2009 (UTC) In need of expansion Oops, sorry. I'll be sure to fix everything. Maggosh 00:05, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Music Files } Template:Redlink Hi, my name is PsykoReaper... And I am new to this wiki, can you tell me the rules so that I don't accidentally get myself banned? PsykoReaper 02:04, December 4, 2009 (UTC) But I never did that...did I? PsykoReaper 02:26, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Oh, sorry, I sometimes misenterperat what people say...my bad... Anyway, I had this wierd idea that I talked to my friend once, a version of Kingdom Hearts...but if it was owned by Cartoon Network/Warner Bros. Is that a dumb idea, be honest...but put it in a funny way. PsykoReaper 02:31, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! PsykoReaper 02:38, December 4, 2009 (UTC) oh thank you I don't know how to do that I just do what I see other users do ^^; when in Rome do like the Romans they say I'm not really so good with such things ^^; hi well i got banned.--Zach 22:25, December 25, 2009 (UTC) fine well this place is not for me so bye--Zach 22:32, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Hold up!!! The Shark BITE story. Hi its James234.Kingdom Hearts Absolute Zero is on the Think-Up Games Wiki.The Keyblade Is Fetured In That Game.If You Would Please Take The Notice Of The Keys Page Id Apreciate It.Thx.Oh and BTW I Don't Think ANYBODY Would know anymore about the keyblade than me so pls take that notice off too.Thx 4 your Time.--James234 AKA Org XIIIs NO.0 Jaxsem 22:31, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh and also the San Jose Sharks are what its based on so its considered the San Jose Sharks Key for They Are The Ones To Give You Its Chain.And You Didnt Have To Put that you thought it was called shark bite.The name is on the picture.and BTW on your User page You Are Xigbar Right?He is my fav so NEVER Make Fun Of Him Again!Thx 4 your Time.--James234 AKA Org XIIIs NO.0 Jaxsem 22:37, January 18, 2010 (UTC) What r u? mad?--James234 AKA Org XIIIs NO.0 Jaxsem 22:43, January 18, 2010 (UTC)BTW,Im only 12 and im like Sora,Very Tempermental!--James234 AKA Org XIIIs NO.0 Jaxsem 22:43, January 18, 2010 (UTC)Oh and fix my page and LEAVE IT ALONE!Thx.--James234 AKA Org XIIIs NO.0 Jaxsem 22:44, January 18, 2010 (UTC)Just STOP touching my page and ill be fine.you are tottaly like ruining my holiday.Thx a lot!--James234 AKA Org XIIIs NO.0 Jaxsem 22:52, January 18, 2010 (UTC)Sorry for being so mean guys.I took The Page Down So That We Dont Have Editing Wars.If You Still Want To Talk and Be Friends Then Meet Me On The Think Up Games Wiki.Thx For Welcoming Me In But Fanon Is Not For Me.I just Wanted To See If People Liked My Keyblade Thats All.--James234 AKA Org XIIIs NO.0 Jaxsem 23:18, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Image Coloring More Image Edits :D Help Re:Gallery Translation, mon ami? I hear you're pretty effin' good at Japanese, amigo. (I can speak some Spanish borderline fluently, I know some French, a couple of random words in German and Russian, and a lot of random words in Japanese, but mostly just fanfic translations) I was wondering if you could translate the phrases "Soundless Scream" as a weapon name, and the phrases "Nightmare Soldier", "Wind Guardian", "Virus Buster", "Deep Saver", "Dragon's Roar", and "Metal Empire" also? I don't need kanji or anything, but I'm writing a fanfic and plan to use those as the names of sword-styles (it's a Naruto fic, and a lot of people insist on stuff like that being in Japanese). If ya could do that for me, it'd be great. (And I'd prefer it without accent marks to be honest, since I can't type the most common ones for Japanese) King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:09, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, tovarisch. (Russian for "comrade".) King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 15:28, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: IRC Letter of thanks Regarding the Aros article for Kingdom Hearts AF, Thanks for the edits very much. It makes the article look more professional. (EruVSRaito577 20:52, April 17, 2010 (UTC)) Pride Kim Article Sure it's no biggy! Edit away! :D—WingBlade IRC Your images! Shego?? Hey Maggosh I'm just askin'. Since you said you were gonna have Kim in KH:Arcana, maybe you want Shego too?—WingBlade Hmm...I'm not too sure. maggosh 14:29, May 13, 2010 (UTC) IRC please. Why thank you! Thanks for the comment! ^_^ --Auror. plus the great Andrachome 04:08, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Read Bellow Re:Irc Thanks for the invite, but...... The thing is I actually started collaberating with another person on the kingdomheartsfanfiction wiki, who is actually one of the admins now, on the fic, and I would have to ask his opinion first Evnyofdeath 22:01, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey Maggosh....... Could you help me with something? The text in Kingdom Hearts: Twice Unbroken has gone all small on me! thanks! Re:IRC Saix = Hyorinmaru? hey hey dude how are you?--ZACH 17:56, June 18, 2010 (UTC) just wondering.--ZACH 19:29, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Zane Mug thanks...I love KH and just discovered this place, so after a few days of thinking of things, I am know here! I wasn't expecting someone to welcome me...other than the bot, so thanks ^_^ [[User:Puppy1|'Rinku the Mutt']][[User talk:Puppy1|''' .........uh...........]] (I'll be changing my sig very soon...) Kingdom Hearts: Tales of Tllumia Special Assignment Hello, Maggosh. As you know my activity is limited. If you see the RC, I added an infobox for my Forsaken pages. It is a modified version of the KH Wiki's Enemy template. But coding is screwy. If you could work on perfecting this template and also this over the course of the day for my return this evening, I'd appreciate it. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'''Eternal]][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 16:39, June 26, 2010 (UTC)